To Walk Your Path
by Yumance
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are given a mission they hoped never to receive. Will they complete it and prove their loyalty to Konoha? Or will a long faded friendship convince them to condemn the only home they’ve ever known?


Fear...

This emotion would be the death of her quite literally. It was fear that had her currently trapped in place. She was rooted to the ground just like a tree. After everything that had happened to them... How could she forget? How could she forget that day so long ago when he tossed them aside like they were nothing more than dirt beneath his shoes? They were his friends; they were the ones who had been there through thick and thin. It was they who stood strong by his side when it seemed like the entire world had turned their backs. But none of that mattered now, none of what was still remained. He had been selfish and rash, leaving them behind as though they would never be able to aid him in his quest.

"Tch." Running her quivering hand through her pink locks she continued observing the pale figure standing across the small clearing they were currently occupying.

How could it have come to this? The fates really seemed to have it in for the trio, for they had been dealt torturous cards time and time again.

Yet there was one that didn't seem to mind the current situation. Actually, quite the contrary to her own feelings, he seemed to take a sick pleasure in watching his former teammates shift restlessly with indecision. There he stood... immobile as ever. Never once wavering from his path. He had never failed in his endeavors before and certainly wasn't going to mar his perfect record now merely because a few nostalgic emotions were toying with his former teammates emotions. No, he wouldn't make this easy on them. Just like he always had, he would play out his fate like the starring actor in a well known play.

She had expected no less.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, would know no regrets. He wouldn't quiver or hesitate like they had. He wouldn't beg or plead with them to run, to save themselves while it was still possible. No. He would do none of those things. He had no obligation to them anymore. They were the pawns while he was the one behind the board plotting his next move. Had they ever been anything more than a means to an end? Something told her the answer was no.

No words were spoken, and even the natural noises of the forest seemed muted. Watching, waiting for what would unfold. Their mission was a cruel one, designed to test their allegiance to Konoha. Those bastard elders seemed almost giddy when they explained the objective, the description simple. Kill Sasuke Uchiha. The underlying threat however, was smothering. If they failed to do so, if they returned without proof of his death they themselves would be branded traitors to their own village.

She turned to glance at her ever present teammate, pink hair trickling along as the wind whispered around her. Naruto's crystal blue eyes returned her glance with a scowl that soon faded into a look of fierce determination. She understood the silent message. Sasuke had willingly chosen this path, just as they chose theirs.

How many nights had they spent together contemplating what their life's had become? How many times had they wept with the knowledge that they had to choose between their loyalties to their village and what was left of a long faded friendship. The answer, obvious as it may be, was a painful thing to accept. But this regret at how their life's had played out wouldn't change the reality of it all.

She was a warrior of Konoha. That is were her loyalties lie. She knew from the beginning that the path of a ninja wouldn't be an easy one, but it was her path nonetheless. Her resolve was apparent with the deafening hum of her katana as she pulled it from the sheath strapped to her back.

Green eyes met onyx eyes. His mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk marring the face that she had once thought to love. He knew that they would no longer be begging him to return. He knew that the somewhat peaceful times of the past were over. The sound of his mocking laughter filled the woods, and his words echoed in her ears.

"So the game has begun..."

Then he was gone, vanished as though he was the wind itself. Her legs tensed with adrenaline as she pushed off from the ground to give chase. Naruto hot on her heels, she heard the cold clink of metal as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. The sound seemed to give finality to their resolve.

They lived to serve and protect their village.

They were ninjas of Konoha.

They would be the ones to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

_Fin_

_A/N_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this short story. I'm not currently planning to add anything else to this, but things may change depending on what the reviews show. Please do review! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored. _

_Yumance_


End file.
